Arthas
Arthas, the Lich King, is a Melee Warrior hero from the Warcraft universe. Once the crown prince of Lordaeron and protégé of Uther the Lightbringer, Prince Arthas was corrupted by the cursed blade Frostmourne in a desperate bid to save his people. Now he rules over the damned as the Lich King and all shall know his wrath. Background Kil'jaeden created the Lich King from the spirit of the orc shaman Ner'zhul to raise an undead army to conquer Azeroth for the Burning Legion. Initially trapped within the Frozen Throne with Frostmourne, the Lich King eventually betrayed Kil'jaeden and merged with the human Arthas Menethil. Gameplay Summary Strengths *Strong resistance against physical and low health attacker *High sustain thanks to and *Powerful crowd control with , and *Shields plenty of damage with Summon Sindragosa or Weaknesses *Mediocre burst heal and burst damage *Easy target for ranged attackers *Requires closing up to effectively deal damage to everything Abilities Arthas has death knight-centric abilities.011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Kel'Thuzad shines the most when his enemies are grouped up so that he can land his devastating 3-spell combo. Heroes like Arthas who have strong crowd control abilities are great for acting as a wall for Kel’thuzad as well as grouping up enemies so that he can perform at his best offensively. Lúcio’s Speed Boost is a great enabler for heroes who are normally limited by a lack of mobility. Arthas benefits greatly from Lúcio’s ability to quickly get him into the fray so that he can slow the enemy team and enable additional teammates to burst them down. Having an ally who can make it easier to get close to enemies and apply is a huge benefit for Malthael, and few do this better than Arthas. In addition to powerful slow and root effects that keep enemies from escaping, Arthas’ ability to self-heal and stay in the fight is a great match for Malthael. No longer will Warriors have difficulty engaging with the enemy team’s back-line thanks to . The terrifying damage and lockdown of Arthas combined with Medivh’s Dark Portals can instantly ruin a safe Assassin’s day. Probius needs a strong frontline hero who can take a lot of punishment and act as a wall between him and his opponents. It also helps if his frontline consists more of heroes who do not tend to dive the enemy team, as that leaves Probius in a vulnerable position. Arthas’s commanding battlefield presence and great peel between Howling Blast and Frozen Tempest make him a good tool to keep the enemy team from getting to and quickly eliminating Probius in teamfights. Effective against The Lich King could honestly care less about pitiful lightning damage thrown around by a self-proclaimed demi-god. One misstep by Cassia will quickly put her in range of death’s cold embrace. A single well-placed Howling Blast will turn off her Trait, and allow him to close the gap. Once Arthas has her in range of Frozen Tempest, Cassia’s lack of mobility will slowly cause her to succumb to the same fate that has befallen countless poor souls before her. Effective foes Skins ;The Lich King (base) ;Frost Wyrm :After the death of the Ashen Verdict's champions, none could halt the Lich King's advance. As a reminder of his victory, he grafted the bones of his fallen servants onto his armor. ;Death God :As Frostmourne devoured more and more souls, the Lich King's dominion over the damned grew ever stronger. It wasn't long before his armor began to manifest changes. ;Crown Prince :As his hands gripped the hilt of the cursed blade Frostmourne, a dimensional gateway erupted from the icy pedestal, dragging the young prince Arthas into the Nexus. :Features replaced voice-over and themed abilities. ;Mystic Kingdoms :Revered for his bravery and martial skill, General Arthas has led his king's armies to countless victories. His loyalty knows no bounds, and nothing can make him break his oath of service. :This skin is related to the Mystic Kingdoms themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Crimson Count (Hallow's End skin) :Few of Sarah von Kerrigan's suitors are as bold or brash as Marquis Arthas du Menethil. The Crimson Count hopes their unholy union will spell doom for Raven Court's vampire slayers. :This skin is related to the Raven Court and Hallow's End themed-skins. Features themed abilities and themed mount. Development Arthas was conceived within the first two years of the game's development.2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 His model was designed first and his role in the game was decided upon later. His ultimate ability originally let him pull, heal, and deal damage simultaneously.Charles Onyett. 2011-10-21. Blizzard DOTA isn't More of the Same. IGN. Accessed 2012-05-13. Trivia * The "Mystic Kingdoms" skin is a reference to Guan Yu, one of the best known Chinese historical figures throughout East Asia, whose life stories have largely given way to fictionalised ones, most of which are found in the 14th-century historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. In the Western world, Guan Yu is sometimes called the "Taoist God of War". He is often depicted with a red face, and riding a large red stallion. Patch changes * * * * * * * References External links * Arthas at WoWWiki Category:Warcraft Category:Heroes Category:Warrior Category:Undead Category:Human